


Stand by Me

by cherrymilk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymilk/pseuds/cherrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #FFXVWEEK on Tumblr! Theme: a promise, or we got each other's backs. Noctis feels terribly alone in the world after hearing of Regis' death - but he isn't, really. He never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> For #FFXVWEEK on Tumblr! Theme: a promise, or we got each other's backs.

“Is this your idea of a joke?!”

It wasn’t.

Ignis wanted him to calm down, so he could explain. There really was no good explanation. Regis was dead, and the crown city was lost. Noctis felt an initial flood of emotion, and then nothing. When he eventually sat down, the others continued speaking. He couldn’t seem to focus on their words properly. Everything seemed hazy. Dull. Later, he’d be able to recall small, strange details – like how the light filtered into the airy room, or Prompto’s position by the window. But right now, he felt sick, and he felt alone, despite being surrounded by his three most trusted friends.

“Turn back?”

That was Gladiolus, and the question was directed toward Noctis, who looked up briefly.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

They didn’t turn back immediately. As soon as the decision was made, Ignis knew exactly what needed doing before going on the long, agonizing journey back to the crown city. In a sense, Noctis almost appreciated being given directions. It was as if Ignis knew that giving him something to do would make him feel better. The first order of business was to gather supplies. If they gathered enough, that meant fewer stops on the way. Ignis suggested going to the open air market first.

“I’ll go,” Noctis volunteered. He needed to move. The room, despite being bright and airy, was starting to suffocate him.

Gladio exchanged an uneasy glance with Ignis, who remained silent.

“Let’s all go,” Prompto said. He smiled at Noctis, but was also wringing his hands together. “Been wanting to see that place, and Ignis probably wants to check out the spices, and Gladio, uh…”

Prompto trailed off, seemingly unable to fabricate a reason for Gladio to want to join them. Gladio raised an eyebrow at Prompto and took over.

“I mentioned it on the car ride over,” he said. “Remember?”

“Yeah! Yeah, he mentioned it on the car ride over,” Prompto said in a rush. “So let’s all go!”

Noctis watched this entire exchange unfold expressionlessly.

“So basically none of you want me going off alone,” he said flatly.

“What? No!” Prompto said quickly.

“Actually, yes,” Ignis interrupted. “You’ve had a bit of a shock. It’s probably best if we stick together for now.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but his chest tightened and he swallowed hard. “Alright.”

* * *

 

As it turned out, Ignis’ errand list was miles long. By the time they got back to the room, it was dark. Each of them milled around the room, trying to find spots to stash their wares. Noctis suddenly felt the need to be outside, despite having been out for most of the day. He made it to the patio door unnoticed, but felt a hand on his shoulder before he could turn the handle.

It was Gladio. “Get some sleep tonight.” He squeezed Noctis’ shoulder.

“Yeah. Just getting some fresh air.”

He walked out onto the patio, and looked up at the dark sky. They’d be well on their way to Insomnia by this time tomorrow, but then what? Noctis’ friends had been glued to his hip all day, but he still felt cripplingly alone.

Noctis heard Prompto’s voice before he saw him. “Hey buddy,” he said softly.

Noctis didn’t turn around, but felt Prompto stand next to him.

“Wow, what a great view!” Prompto chirped suddenly. Noctis didn’t respond, so Prompto cleared his throat anxiously. “Uh, look, I’m…I’m real sorry about your dad. I mean, didn’t really know him that well, but…”

Noctis ran a hand through his disheveled hair and turned to face his friend, who seemed to be anxiously waiting for a response. “Yeah. Thanks, Prompto.”

“Prompto, am I to understand that you’ve finished packing?” Ignis’ sharp voice cut through the night air. “Because I fail to see any reason for you to…”

A millisecond of eye contact with Prompto cut Ignis’ sentence short. Instead of continuing, he stood by Noctis’ other side.

“Your Highness, I would like to extend my sincerest condolences – I…should have done so earlier. My apologies.”

Noctis simply nodded.

“Look, you’re not alone,” Prompto said gently.

Suddenly, Noctis felt like he could breathe a little easier. The crippling sense of aloneness began to lift.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

“We have your back,” Gladio said firmly, comfortingly. Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto jumped at the sound of his voice.

“How does someone your size manage to sneak up on people?” Prompto demanded.

“How do three allegedly competent warriors not hear someone my size sneaking up on them?” Gladio countered.

The previous solemnity of the moment was gone in a flash as the two began to bicker. Eventually, Ignis interrupted and began to herd them back into the room. Noctis, who felt decidedly less alone, was the last person on the patio. Prompto stood in the doorway for a moment before turning to look at him.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“About what Gladio said before? Y’know, about having each other’s backs?”

Noctis nodded.

“It’s a promise, alright?”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks, Prompto.”

Prompto grinned and nodded before walking into the room and announcing how exhausted and hungry he was.

Later, when Noctis would look back on this day, he would remember the crushing devastation, the anxiety, and the feeling of being completely and utterly lost. But the annoying, nagging feeling of being alone in the world would never feature itself in his memories. It might have if his partners hadn’t made good on their promise, but they would a thousand times over. The memory would later leave him melancholic, but also serve as a stark reminder of the unwavering support of his friends. Right now, however, as he lay in the dark and listened to Gladio’s snoring, he made a silent promise to have their backs as much as they had his.

 _If,_ he thought, before sleep took him, _that’s even possible._

 


End file.
